


To My Last Dying Roar

by Ravenclawlife14



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Winter (Narnia), Alternate Universe - Chronicles of Narnia Fusion, Aslan has children, Book/Movie: The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, F/F, F/M, Golden Age (Narnia), M/M, OC characters can turn into big cats, OC's are homosexual, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Pat on the back for me, Peter Pevensie - Freeform, Red Head OC, Siblings are both homosexual, Susan Pevensie - Freeform, The White Witch - Freeform, ahhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawlife14/pseuds/Ravenclawlife14
Summary: Although some may fight against it, Aslan (the true leader of Narnia), has two twin children. Born of his own flesh of the mighty winds and stars, his children were of his own. They shared his compassion, his pride, his kindness, his ability to find love in all, and his fight for what is just.Upon stumbling into the Wardrobe the Pevensie Children are faced with one of the greatest questions of their life, if they want to fight for a land that they were not even raised in or to go back into the world where the fight for justice is becoming more blurry by the day.With the small army of brave hearts and eyes looking for justice win for a land that was once a place for all to love, or will the Pevensie children and the Children of Aslan become victims of the White Witches crave for the power over Narnia?
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Original Male Character(s), Susan Pevensie & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Grass Crowns

In the bright and grassy fields in the outbacks of Narnia, Aslan laid in the grass with a large blanket underneath him while his two small children ran around the field. Ezra, the youngest of the twins was braiding grass in her small hands and then tied both ends together to create a crown. 

"Look, Papa!" Ezra exclaimed, proudly showing her father the crown that she made 

Aslan chuckled softly and let the small girl climb onto his back and lay it over his head. Aslan then looked over to his other child, Uriah, and noticed that he was starting to tear up. 

"What is wrong my boy?" Aslan asked in a small voice 

"Nothing Papa," Uriah told his father, trying to wipe away some of the tears that were trying to fall on his face 

"Nothing can be wrong if you are crying." 

"It's just that mine does not look as good as Ez's!" Uriah cried out 

Erza went over to her brother and gave him a hug, and then picked up the mess of dried grass that had managed to tangle itself together. 

"Here Brother, watch," Erza promise

Ezra gathered a large hand full of the dried grass and tied a knot at the end. She then proceeded to show her brother how to weave them together, similar to how the wood nymphs would braid her hair, combining flowers and moss until it reached her lower back. Finally finishing the braid with conjoining the two ends of the braid together creating a loop that she then placed on top of her brother's head. 

The children then started to giggle when they realized that their father was trying to blow one of the tufts of hair out of his eyes without trying to tough the crown that his precious children had made him. Uriah got up and tucked one of the golden tuffs behind the grass crown, giving him a small smile as he sat back down, next to his sister. 

Aslan cleared his throat, “Ezra, Uriah I have something important to tell you.” 

The children looked up at their father with some of the greatest wonders in their eyes, “Yes, Papa?”, the children asked almost simultaneously 

“I have to go back home, I’m sorry.” Aslan proceeded to say, bearing his mind to the protest of his children 

Ezra and Uriah look at each other and then at their father, “Can we come back with you, Papa?” 

Aslan sighed, “No, I’m sorry. But I have a task for you while I’m gone.” 

Once again the children's eyes grew large, the young children were always ready for something to complete. 

“Do you remember the prophecy I told you?”, the children nod at their father, remembering listening to the prophecy while staring at the stars “It will happen soon, although something will happen first, a long winter, you will have each other. You must remember to look after each other and to be there for each other. You will both overcome great obstacles. But remember that you are both my children, and we fight for love and for justice.” 

Erza and Uriah look at each other, their golden-red hair flaming proudly as they make the silent pack to always be there for each other, no matter the cost. 


	2. Red is Easy to Spot in Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Queen brings Winter

Two bright flashes of red went by on the warm planes. Nearly hitting a tree, Uriah gave a small scream, similar to his own counterpart of a cougar. Ezra glanced over her shoulder, back to her brother, and laughed at his misfortune, causing her to miss the tree that she was certain was not there before. 

Ezra gave a soft ‘oof’ as she collided with the tree, “It’s all your fault you know!”, Ezra mocked 

Uriah shook his head at his sister, “It was your fault, you shouldn’t laugh at others.” 

“Did not!” 

“Did too!” 

Someone clearing their throat startled the twins, making them face the large boulder that had ice cycles coming down the sides. Approaching the top was a woman with a white dress and a fur coat. Her hair was a white mess, piled onto over her head. 

“Children, it’s been a while since we had last conversed. Uriah, still chasing after Daddy’s pride am I correct?” the women mocked

Erza moved in front of her brother, her tail wrapping around his side, “What do you want Witch?” Ezra hissed her temper nearly matching her brothers. 

The Witch tilted her head, “Well that’s no way to make old differences to disappear is it Little Lynx?” 

Ezra flashed the Witch her large canines, their father had warned them that the witch would make her reappearance. This time with a greater force and lust for power. He explicitly told them that she would do anything to make them, and the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve disappear. 

Uriah moved out from behind his sister, “If you do not tell us what you want Witch and let us get on our way, the price would be my fangs going into your precious throat.” 

The Witch smirked, “Oh Uriah, is that what Aslan would have wanted, to have you portraying acts of violence upon your elders?” the Witch ticked, “I want a negotiating, I want a war, I want power.” 

Ezra moved forward closer to the boulder that the Witch was standing on, the trees dancing with the wind, “Only in your dreams, Jadis. Remember the prophecy?” 

The witch stiffened, “The two sons of Adam and the two daughters of Eve will not sit on the throne if they are dead!” 

Uriah and Ezra looked at each other with great concern, Narnia in the hands of evil? Their father had tried his hardest to keep Narnia in peace. 

“Oh, little lion cubs,” the Witch cooed, “Winter is coming, it is hard to hide when your red coats are so easy to see in the snow.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Uriah promised 

Ezra began to shake her head, “Brother,” she whispered pointing to the trees 

Uriah and Ezra looked over to the trees, seeing how the leaves started to fall and small snowflakes were starting to come down from the heavens. 

The witch gave an icy giggle, “What is done is done, I have power over Narnia, Winter will forever be in my reign.” 

The Witch turned and walked off of the boulder, a sleigh molded together from a staff that she drew from under her cape. She then seated herself in her sleigh, “Let me know if you see the Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve would you little cubs. I’m sure your father would be proud that you obeyed your leader.” 

The sleigh pulled off and Ezra and Uriah looked at each other in fear, how would they and all of Narnia ever be able to survive this? 


End file.
